Telecommunications equipment racks use flat equipment, such as switches or flat patch panels, as well as angled patch panels. Transitional covers for angled patch panels, such as Leviton Part Nos. 49254-BC1 and 4W254-BC1, have been used to protect the panel termination field. These transitional covers occupy one rack unit above or below the angled patch panel. Thus, none of these prior transitional covers provide a zero rack unit solution.